


If You Ever Knew

by Naeevin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kuvira, Disease, Everyone is rich and living their best lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P Kuvira, Graphic Description, Kuvopal, Love/Hate, Oh fuck what am i doing, Salty Opal, Secrets, Smut, Soulmates, Warnings and title may change because they like to change like staircases, i’m not good with tags lol, kinda enemies to lovers?, minor kainora, minor korrasami, music student Opal, opalvira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeevin/pseuds/Naeevin
Summary: “So, since we are stuck in here...Kuvira, do you like thunderstorms?”“How do you know my name?” The woman inquired confused while the girl got closer.A million questions crowded her mind as the honey scent powerfully flared in her nostrils, enchanting, almost tempting... familiar?Did they ever meet?According to them, this is not a love story.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This story is kind of a step in the void for me. I’ve been working on a long story for half a year but things didn’t go as planned with it. So I started this new one which, instead of keeping it for myself, i decided to share with you and even if I won’t post updates every week, I know chapters will come out little by little.  
> Thank you so much for your patience if you’ll start reading it, hoping the wait, at least, will be worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer! In this story there will be some content that may be triggering as diseases, graphical descriptions of food, sex and some others i’ll add on the tags.  
> For doubts, mistake clarifications or anything don’t hesitate to ask or comment!

.

.

  
It all started incidentally.  
One of the most prestigious buildings of Zaofu towered in front of her.   
Before entering, the sun made the gold and silver entangled markings on the grey marble facade shine, contrasting perfectly a livid sky where a dark gloom was about to unleash its rage on everything and everyone below.

On the lucid floor her flat patent black shoes firmly tapped, rebounding inside the huge hall when she entered. Before nearing the reception counter, the same game of green, silver and golden materials used on the facade, braided together in a stunning draw where she walked, recalling a notorious family stem.   
“Good evening Miss. Laghima. You are early today, last floor.”

She looked at her watch signing 2:22 pm; thirty minutes to her appointment. The woman took the badge handed by the girl sitting behind the marble desk and headed to the elevator.  
As she got in the empty cabin, on her back, somebody rushed in as well almost hitting her to press the button which shone under fingertips.   
Doors closing, numbers indicating last floor.

“Fuck fuck fuck, it’s fucking freezing!” A high pitched voice reached her ears within soft pants and metal rustling, provoked by tiny hands shaking on a pile of baggy clothes. The woman shot a glance in her direction. It was oddly unusual to hear someone swear in a place like that, where sobriety and elegance exuded from each wall and each air molecule inhaled was enriched by expensive perfumes.  
The unconventionality of that situation would have made her want to mentally smile on a good day but it unfortunately, appeared to be just a bad one as she rolled her eyes.

At a first glance the woman noticed how small the girl behind was.   
She smelled like pure honey, wrapped in a suede coat stopping at knees, while clinging onto a casual backpack under her arm as she trembled due to the mid autumnal gusts of wind. A white beanie covered her head from where a bang messily sneaked beneath, framing a small bronze face and a button red nose which, every once and then, sniffled congested.  
From that first glance she surely wasn’t a person who enjoyed cold weather.

“What? You never heard someone swear?” She scowled at the woman’s stare.  
In a second the realization of that natural yet rude gesture hit, making her feel a bit uneasy. No matter if she grew used to people staring at her, she knew how uncomfortable that could be. So she averted her gaze to plant it forward, to the shiny lift doors “If I didn’t, now I did” 

“Pft, rich snob”

The woman frowned taken aback and shoot a firm glance. The girl on a corner behind, lift an eyebrow in dare as to confirm her own poorly muffled statement but as their eyes eventually met, the blood pumping in her veins increased its rush.  
The light filtering inside the full glass elevator made her doe green eyes vividly sparkle like peridots under crystal water. Then something happened. At first the woman thought it was her heart exploding but as the floor trembled a bit under her feet, she realized the elevator actually stopped.

“I can’t believe it...” the girl huffed “this is a jinx” annoyed as if she was actually used to it, or maybe just used to set backs in general. Her presence, however, shrunk a bit in worry no matter how aggravated she looked.  
Kuvira let out a breath instead and pushed the elevator alarm button “I’m sure it’ll be fixed in few”.

The stranger’s head turned to face the city horizons and as she did, on her face dark threatening clouds engulfing the bright sun over it, displayed.  
She whispered “They better..”  
The woman could do nothing but try to focus on something that wasn’t the quirky girl claiming her attention like iron attracting a magnet. Suddenly, the black turtleneck collar seemed to tighten like a fist; Kuvira wasn’t afraid of heights nor closed spaces, but there was something bothering her. Perhaps due to the short-haired beauty’s sudden melancholy.  
She checked the time on her watch, 2:25 pm.   
“So, since we are stuck in here...Kuvira, do you like thunderstorms?”   
  
“How do you know my name?” The woman inquired confused while the girl got closer. A million questions crowded her mind as the honey scent powerfully flared in her nostrils, enchanting, almost tempting... familiar?  
_Did they ever meet?  
  
_“Nice watch, anyway.” She commented avoiding her question, grabbing instead her rough hand; it was haunting how soft and small the other’s was, so warm, until the woman connected words to action. Below black feathery lashes, the girl’s eyes moved from her name faintly finished on the watch frame to pierce into hers. There was no way she could’ve read it “I bet daddy spent a lot of money on this Rolex”

“Listen,” Kuvira withdrew her hand as if burned from that contact “today i’m not in the mood for petty conversation.” she declared harshly. Nosy brat..  
How long did it take to fix an elevator?   
As the short girl rose her head completely to look up at the woman, a dark brown strand fell on her parted lips “Did you just call me a brat?”

Kuvira absently bit her own at the sight, slightly aroused; she didn’t remember pronouncing that word, she thought it stayed stuck in her mind but yet, how else could the stranger know that was exactly what she thought about her? She cleared her throat, then added huskily “Isn’t that what you are?”  
  
Silence fell inside the cabin and then, the only thing perceived the moment after was heat emanating from that tiny hand when it violently slapped against the woman’s cheek. It felt like an eternity passing as their chests lowered and rose evidently, panting heavily while their eyes darkened, locked into each other’s at that burning sensation.   
Instead, just a split second passed before the girl grabbed her dark green trench coat to crash their lips together preventing her from saying anything else. The woman’s dry lips matched the soft plump ones perfectly but stayed still, frozen like the rest of the body under the girl’s touch. Slowly, Kuvira grasped her small frame to end that hazardous move; yet, when their lips departed, a heated feeling instantly hit: like a fine breeze, it rolled down her back while her heart pumped in a shattering rhythm, as if awakened after an entire lifetime.

Their glassy eyes opened to brilliantly meet and lock in the middle, intense like the heavy breaths shared.  
That pause lasted nothing before their mouths collided again in another breathless kiss. This time lips glided, starting a rapturing dance in which fingers fervently dug into the stranger’s love handles under the coat’s embrace, clawing as if trying to get inside her skin, blending into one.   
Kuvira then carefully cupped the little face inducing her bottom lip to overlap hers and suck on it passionately, before their tongues met in the middle in smooth wet caresses. The friction aroused a moan to form inside the girl’s throat, expanding into her chest when their mouths barely disclosed together to change angulation and deepen that connection. At the shift, the white beanie fell on the ground forgotten.

The sensation provoked from both bodies brushing melted the lasts synapses charged with common sense, moving closer to clash feverishly.  
Tiny hands then budged and rushed from the woman’s shoulders to the back in a clutching embrace when the need to get closer increased wildly. In seconds, desire ate them alive, pushing both to hit the glass wall provoking a shake that brought them back to reality.  
Gleaming green pools resplended and reflected into each other’s once again filled with pleasure and excitement.  
Their mouths departed, now connected uniquely by a thin line of saliva. Kuvira’s heart bumped atrociously in protest.  
“We need to be quick” the girl prompted on her parted lips, with a soft voice embed with impatience while her hand lowered dangerously to stop at her crotch.  
The woman retracted even when those simple words sparkled a fire within, instead of stopping her but then, the stranger was the one who froze. Her brows furrowed, seeking for an answer to her sudden unspoken doubts in the businesswoman’s ferns, stuck in a momentary speechlessness; how could she explain that to a stranger? As she withdrew again to end any contact the girl’s peridots, filled with surprise, darted insistently on hers instead, grasping the bulge possessively and leaning closer. “I want it deep in me” she whispered without hesitation, caressing her covered base.

Kuvira breathed profoundly staring at her while those uncertain brushes became warm lavish massages, hardening her sex already aroused by the kiss, dazing her mind at the enticing realization of fucking with a stranger whom didn’t seem to mind what she had between her legs without a list of questions.  
She grinned and sank her face at the girl’s neck juncture, sucking the honeyed skin in warm sloppy kisses, drawing sweet wails and breathy moans from her throat. 

Suddenly she wasn’t as annoying as a few minutes before, Kuvira noted, but just delightfully rushing with shaky hands at the attempt to unzip her black trousers. A swear uttered escaped as she tried to take her member out but failed when it stuck, until the woman helped her trembling hands, unbelting, unbuttoning and tugging down the cloth. “fuck, there’s no way you are this big” the girl frowned surprised as the erect length fell on her forearm while cupping her balls to massage.

At the silken touch, Kuvira let out a breathy groan on the stranger’s neck where her scent bloomed like a flower in the middle of spring, eager to explore her body with the palm of her scarred hands “you are right, I get bigger” she informed fast before burying into her covered cleavage, kissing mindlessly, discovering it free from any lingerie.   
The tiny perky nipples indeed, poking underneath the sweater fabric were an exquisite distraction from the rest of the world displayed around them, but perhaps, not enough to make her forget about the gentle caresses on her most sensitive parts.She could loose her mind as her lungs burned at each breath; only focusing on the girl driving her crazy, on her moans whispered directly into her ear and her scent lulling into the most deathly trap that was her warm skin, deep eyes, avid touch.  
_Her_ , the most familiar stranger she ever met in her life.

The businesswoman’s most animalistic impulses lead that urgent need to fuck, to rut until they were both senseless, contrasting a light unclear voice calling within. She however, thought it was just common sense warning her to stop before it was too late, before someone could fix the broken elevator and catch them. A scandal was the last thing she needed at the moment even if it was just a quickie after all. So the woman decided to cease to what instincts commanded for once, stepping back to remove both their coats followed immediately by the girl’s lips sensually skimming on her sharp jawline, until she was flipped and pressed to face the cold glass “Fuck.. yes” the girl uttered. Her sultry voice instantly sparkled a glimpse of lucidity in her brain. _Damn_..

They were in public, in a glass lift above the limbs of a chaotic centre, vibrant with activities among the hustle and bustle of fast cars and trains along the streets, mixing with people walking, running, chatting and wrapped in their own distinguished lives, creating a loud fumble fading into the livid crying sky.  
If only someone looked up at them they could’ve clearly seen.   
The first rain drops began to stripe on the wall they were leaning onto. Kuvira placed her wide palm on its smooth surface to slightly withdraw from the girl’s back “Wait,” she whispered concerned ”they can see us.”

“Let them see, I don’t care.” The stranger remarked, throwing an eloquent glance while opening invitingly her legs, arching back and grinding rear against her shaft ”Just fuck me like this.”   
Kuvira’s jaw clenched at the blissful meaning of her chants. She wanted her. She couldn’t even stop her other hand from grabbing the girl’s hip proprietorially, squeezing while pressing her towards the glass with her own hips. Yet, her overly suspicious thoughts constricted her to check the lift’s corners.  
“There’s no cameras in here, just two outside each floor” the girl eased hinting her hesitation.

“How do you know?”

Silence was what replied her question, increasing curiosity, arousing a rush of blood to dash along her adamant member. She decided that was enough and time wasn’t on their side. Rapidly her hands worked to unbutton and tug down the girl’s high waisted jeans, uncovering her perfect round rear adorned with ridiculous yellow and white bunny panties. She smiled, taken aback by the childish pattern and slid her length to brush against the fabric, teasing with a push both covered entrance and clit where a dampen stain already soaked.

“Kuvira...” the girl’s sweet voice called in a delicate sigh sending her directly to heaven as her strokes found the wet bare skin after the ruined underwear was tucked down. Slowly she stopped to slide between her dark sensitive folds, finding the squeeze exerted extremely tight and slippery until the girl stiffened evidently at the huge girth stretching as it eventually popped in, stealing her breath away.  
The woman instantly checked her eye squeezing close while trying to wrap her shaft as much as possible and adjust to it. Kuvira sweared lowly onto the girl’s neck at the arresting pressure around her member, almost pushing her out with each slight thrust in, each time even more moisten until strands of liquid dripped down her swollen balls. They contracted instinctively at the girl’s louder moan.

“Is this too much?”

“Don’t fucking stop” she breathed, rocking back to encourage her movements to build a rhythm instead. Her heart pounded acclaiming that delicious sensation engulfing her hardness as it got a few inches deeper.  
A scarred hand trailed down, grabbing the back of the girl’s thigh and lifted it as much as consented by the underwear to add strength to each firm lunge; the other instead, wandered around her hip and stopped on her soft lower abdomen holding protectively the more their pleasure grew.   
The girl let out continuous moans of appreciation, getting louder when the woman’s broad tip stroked her g-spot and lowering whenever it glided out, tarnishing the window with condensed breath.

They both tried to keep their eyes open, barely noticing the rain outside now thudding violently like stones on the glass the shorthaired beauty was pinned onto, trying to break in and coldly soak their heated bodies. A bright lightning flashed for an instant a spot amidst dark clouds before disappearing, followed by a shattering roar of thunder that caused the stranger’s hand to evidently shake on the window. Something inside Kuvira made her loosen the grip on the girl’s thigh to cover that small hand with her bigger ones and squeeze gently.

Even if still partially outside the broad tip found its way to push against the girl’s cervix at each deepening boost, forcing air out of their lungs, respectively fusing into loud moans. Kuvira tried to unfocus from the velvety of her body below her fingertips, around her cock, against her pelvis but it became nearly impossible.

She didn’t know what that was, that violent sensation bolting fast in her heart like the previous thunder in near sky, but for a second the woman felt a peaceful completeness folding her being. It was a foreign feeling, more than difficult to perceive with all the girls she had been with, left alone strangers. But no matter how annoying this one was, curling her inner organs with her light voice and razor sharp tongue, having sex was completely different with her — new, yet woundingly intimate... indescribable.   
Their bodies soon rammed spasmodically, slapping soundly, growing speed unintentionally like if neither of them could control nor restrain their impulses enough and slow down but get caught into that luring, lustful mist.

“Fuck... fUckkk... fuuuck...” the girl’s breathy whines filled Kuvira’s ears like thick honey, while propping out her rear submissively and accompanying every wet slap to get more.. more.   
She was literally creaming around the woman’s cock now pounding deep within her most sensitive spots, where nobody ever reached, where she even ignored the existence. Quickly Kuvira’s hand moved from lower abdomen to slide on her pussy, finding the twitching soaked bundle of nerves and rub in small slow circles. At the mind blowing stimulation the girl opened her eyes to roll them up in ecstasy, clenching hard as she got dangerously closer to her climax.

The short-haired beauty’s strands tickled unceasingly Kuvira’s contracted face nearly becoming part of her neck, if that was even possible between kisses, laps and low satisfied growls. The sensation of her own cock battling against cervix, folded so tightly in silk slippery pulls, made her feel dizzy and about to loose every inhibition.

“-Vira”  
Her scarred fingers fleeted faster on the girl’s sensitive clit spreading her slickness, making her scream in pleasure; then everything around them blurred. Shock after shock the girl began to convulse when her climax reached its peak, at first lightly, then more and more evidently but soundlessly.  
She closed around her impossibly tight, massaging her length so hard Kuvira could do nothing but deeply gasp as she came with her.   
The way that soaked pussy milked thick ropes of seed from every inch of her pulsing cock pumping profoundly, made her feel senseless for some time in which she messily kissed, breathed and bit her exposed nape in search of some kind of solace.

The gap between each scarred whitening knuckle was filled up in a perfect matching fit, tightening on the tiny hand meanwhile a copious stream of warm cum abundantly flooded the deepest spots of her contracting core.   
“Vira...” she whispered again, provoking Kuvira’s heart to skip a beat at the sound. At first she thought it was just the girl’s breath cutting her name but when she repeated it again a fury blasted within her. Nobody ever called her like that, not since—  
The girl buckled losing balance between her orgasm’s powerful shocks and the woman’s solid, strong shoves increased as emptying completely inside her. “Hush.. hush baby,” she huskily soothed, holding her shaking body for dear life into her own protectively “i got you. Don’t fall... don’t fall..”.   
At every passing second the woman’s fast pumps became inconstant and weaker until ceasing completely, giving in at the exhausting orgasm, bringing them both to gasp for air till softening inside the embrace.

When they slowed down the world outside began to spin again at the rhythm of their racing hearts; the heat of their fervid movements cooled down leaving them sweating, breathless under sticky clothes lulled by the pelting sounds of that heavy rain intensifying.   
Under her breath the girl’s sweet voice uttered “you are clean, right?” and panted, still trembling within strong arms until the woman’s confirmation reach her ears—calming any worry “Yes, i swear. I’m sorry”.

With the same care the woman tugged her yellow panties and jeans back up after slowly pulling out from her cum- filled pussy, quickly covering to prevent any spill out.In the middle of the process few kisses were placed along her dressed spine each time a wail and moan was softly breathed out.   
It was evident she could barely stand on her buckling legs at that point and Kuvira gave her all the time she needed to recoil, turning her into that warm embrace.   
The softness of her deep red cheeks beneath scarred hands made her heart sigh with content as long as the sight of her mesmerizing eyes shining bright into her ferns made it skip several beats. Like dragged, their foreheads met in the middle; messy bang tickling her skin, button red nose brushing her straight one, deep breaths and roaring thunderstorm enraging nearby. The silence shared wasn’t as uncomfortable as she expected, just... strangely restful. She had no idea something like that could even happen with someone so she attributed that intimate moment to their fortuitous tiredness. The more Kuvira gazed at her in such vicinity though, the more she couldn’t resist that temptation to savor her pillowy lips once again and gently brush a thumb on them when they departed.

Her heart rate increased incommensurably like if she was affected by a sickness, hammering inside her chest with such aggravating insistence she thought the stranger could feel it as well on her own skin when her gleaming peridots widened. The knock became louder and louder until she understood it wasn’t just her heart but someone outside finally trying to fix the elevator they were locked in. The realization awakened her to cover up as well before anyone else could see.  
“What are you sorry for?” The question reached her ears while collecting their coats on the floor.  
She frowned. It took a moment to grasp what she was referring to.

What was she sorry for? For coming inside her? For not being able to control herself? For _not_ calling her a brat?   
There were probably too many things she was sorry for even if her name was still unknown, but as her mind dashed to give a reply it simply shut down when the girl dressed her with the green coat and got so close the honey scent reached her soul; their mouths nearly brushed.   
Before it could even happen anew anyway, she withdrew with a smile and walked past toward the opening elevator doors from where two men made sure everything was okay.   
“That was a shitty experience,” the stranger announced striding away, followed by apologies rebounding on tall walls yet stabbing Kuvira’s heart with wounding insistence.

She followed her nonetheless, almost jogging to keep up her pace along the luxurious hallway recognizing it was the last floor.   
Before disappearing behind a huge door framing ahead, the girl turned enough to lock their stare together one more time and wily add for the businesswoman’s ears alone “ _wasn’t it?_ ”

The woman froze mid tracks. Heart pumping so hard each beat was the only thing felt, alienating from those surroundings dwindling around her silhouette still heated and thrilled by that brief.. intense encounter. 

A loosened strand fell to escape the throroughtly braided hairstyle and tickle her own cheek when her attention focused on the watch: 2:57 pm.  
The thunderstorm roared louder than her thoughts lighting the door in front, the same one behind where the girl disappeared and where Kuvira, as well, needed to be.


	2. Chapter two

.

.

  
“As i said it doesn’t surprise me as everything reconnects to that point, to that traumatic event. That wasn’t your fault.”

The magnetic sand moving inside the geometric hourglass produced a trickling noise, so faint to be almost impossible to be caught by human ears.Yet, she was sure if she had an anxiety disorder, each shiny metal grain escaping to fall and hit the others below would’ve driven her into a panic attack the same exact way it could’ve actually calmed her down. It was strange how she could either be present in that mid lit room and simultaneously somewhere else completely, inside the broken elevator, when within her arms the small stranger trembled with pleasure, her melodious voice tingled the strings of her soul as their hands tightened, entangled together.  
She could still feel in every pore her sweet scent blending with her own and wondered how that would even been possible, while her forehead embedded in her sweaty nape and short hair tickled.

“Kuvira? Are you still with me?” A soothing voice called, slightly piercing the thick mist of her mind but it wasn’t enough to bring her back to reality, like if she lingered to stay there and never come back. The turtleneck shirt she was wearing still felt too heavy, sticking over her moisten torso, suffocating. She stroked her eyelids with two fingertips in distress; she needed... she..    
“Mh? Sure,” the woman exhaled deeply, trying to focus on what was beyond her steamy thoughts “of course.” 

On the background of her view a warm grey wooden bookcase widely displayed, on its shelves between perfectly layered books precious stones and sculptures adorned. In front of it a designed piece of large lacquer finished desk throned with its classy grey chair behind.   
Lighted by the feeble daylight coming from the wide window on the left, the woman who was trying to catch Kuvira’s attention was sitting over the desk with crossed legs. Long, slim; they were a beautiful intense shade of bronze, shiny under a dark green oversized t-shirt, barely reaching her knees, mostly in that particular position. The middle age woman, no matter the extravagant outfit embellished with metal jewels and classy slingback flats, never lost her elegance or manners. It was evident she was overly charismatic, sophisticated yet practical.

Kuvira could clearly see how beautiful she had been in her youth with her magnetic eyes contrasting the waves of her raven short hair now an enchanting shade of silver. At the curve of her bow shaped lips, or the angles of her penetrative green eyes the expressive lines of wrinkles marked the time relentlessly passing in her life.   
The moment she captured her full attention though, was the same Kuvira noticed similarities with the stranger encountered not even a hour before.

Their eyes, especially, weren’t the same tonality but the hypnotic expression and natural draw were obviously there, so haunting she labored trying to keep her heart at bay, beating like if the girl herself was in that room staring at her.  
Their personalities, although, were undoubtedly different if not opposite from what she knew. The perky, cheeky, annoying girl couldn’t be farther from the elegant mature woman aged like fine wine; their presumed deep incompatibility was probably meant to conflict if coming to a spontaneous interaction but still, Kuvira couldn’t stop connecting them together as if they were the same person.

“Would you like to share?” The woman’s soft voice patiently invited. Her longer curled lock swung when her head tilted on a side, almost covering her eyes, narrowing as if trying to analyze the businesswoman’s mind.  
Suyin Beifong, her therapist, was indeed attractive; that kind of attractiveness that makes people turn, stop mid tracks and stare in awe at her pass, intoxicated by her enchanting vibrations. Kuvira, however, wasn’t the type of person who cared even if she noticed. There were always too many things in her head to be filled with something merely relevant like somebody else’s beauty and no matter how beautiful that woman could be, not even her words fully wakened her from her thoughts. 

Why was that different then with the annoying girl met at the elevator? Was it due to the unusual situation? To their irrational hostility? Or their sudden chemistry bringing them to that point? She surely never fucked someone who slapped her before and if she thought about it, the burning feeling still lingered on her cheek like a caress more than a smack. Besides, she couldn’t deny how that unexpected gesture alone aroused her so quickly, twisting her heart rate impossibly higher. She needed to calm down.  
That was nothing but sex.

 _Wait... what did the woman say?  
Should I tell my therapist how intensely that girl is starting to crowd my mind? _  
“No” she asserted.  
_Yes_... a sense of regret prevailed immediately after. Why was that so hard?   
With a hand she fixed the collar around her sore neck, straightening the back on the armchair comfortably engulfing her into an embrace. She huffed, “Does having sexual encounters with strangers have anything to do with traumas?” 

The first instinctive response was Suyin’s eyebrows arching at the pleasant surprise of that question. It was unusual for her to seek clarification during their sessions. The middle age woman then humidified her bottom lip with an ardent expression flaring in her eyes, focused.   
“Well, everything is relative.” She started while sliding down from the desk provoking her dress to lift, generously offering the irresistible vision of her bare thighs being exposed at which Kuvira’s eyes narrowed attentively as the woman stood up and continued “It can be both a probable outlet or just a simple occasional relief”. 

Yes, it was undoubtedly an occasional relief like sex has always been for her. The Spirits knew how bad she needed it in that stressful period after all, so wrapped up in her continuous conferences, paperworks and corrective check ups. Maybe that was just her brain trying to save itself from going into overload. It wasn’t the girl, neither about emotions in general. It was a primal need imploring to be soothed to disconnect for a while from the atrocious burden and obligation of being herself. When every distraction faded eventually she was always brought back to the starting point.

“Kuvira..” her therapist called to get her attention back. She didn’t even notice the woman got closer to the wide window, hands secured on her back. The rain still battered outside rhythmically, straining the light filtering through silver strands to gleam on her eyes.  
“i’ll never push you, but you know i’m here to listen and help you” she assured in a polite request to share once again her thoughts. Most of their time, in fact, was spent in silence no matter if she was there to let out what concerned and worried her in oder to clarify it and eventually try to make up with her past. Yet, looking at her, the words forming in her mind couldn’t find a direct line linking to the mouth and simply slip out, blocked, hindered like it always has been in everyone else presence when it came to release her inner turmoil. 

Maybe she hasn’t been to enough appointments to open up.   
She swallowed, her sight jumped from the almost upper-emptied hourglass to Suyin’s stare once again. Air became heavy in her lungs; in her ears, each heart beat directly thudded when she precisely asked:   
“Can a simple meeting be life changing?”

There was a brief silence in which the therapist’s eyes squinted into hers and confidentially smiled as savoring the taste of that question finally pronounced, like if she was waiting for it for long time.

“Isn’t every meeting potentially life changing if we let it be?”

.

When she came back home, the tempestuous thunderstorm rustles became a tender lilting of pearls falling on moisten leaves and crowded streets. The temperature cooled down and everything felt lighter as the earth exhales, reacting to the autumnal weep by releasing an unmistakable soothing fragrance of soil and petrichor. The rain somehow reminded her how everything in life could change: a sunny warm day turn into a storm; a life reaching its end; a simple meeting unravel and twist any plan.

It was unnerving how everything inevitably escaped her jurisdiction the more she struggled to keep control; terrifying for someone whom breathed to command and schematize.  
Nevertheless, every time her power was lost, life always found a way to unexpectedly gift something back like if itself thanked her for trusting even when no other choice was conceded. It happened when her parents abandoned her, it happened when Zaheer died.

The tides of her howling thoughts, however, mellowed when they reflected and eventually melted in the viscous amber malt of liquors, trailing fire to her empty stomach when it was swallowed down sore throat.  
Kuvira panted, the turtleneck still suffocated her until it reached the point of unbearableness. A flash of light, then a repetitive buzz coming from the glass table though, distracted her before the fabric of her shirt was removed; her index slid on her phone screen and a familiar sandy voice playfully sparkled in the empty living room a second after the call was taken “Yo jerk, get ready, i’m gonna pick up you in a few”.

“No, you are not” the woman said sinking heavily on the black couch near, throwing her head back when the other corrected her. 

“Yes, i am on my way,” she laughed “you’re gonna help me with Sami’s gift” The thought alone made her eyes roll up in frustration.  
Of course, no matter how many years they passed together, the logic behind some of her best friend’s views remained a mystery. It would be Asami’s birthday — _in a month_ — but Korra, the girl bugging her on the phone, was sometimes way too eager to wait for a decent time to buy her girlfriend a present, especially since that year she found out the trilogy her fiancé asked for wasn’t exactly the «Hunger Games» ones, after all.  
Kuvira just had no idea that became her problem as well when after that unfortunate mistake, Korra started to hassle her for help, grumbling the excuse “you fancy CEOs know everything about choosing presents” and like that, she found herself trapped in that infernal cycle each year before she even realized it. 

She took a sip of her liquor and grunted raspier than expected at the burn “I have stuff to do”.  
“What, drinking rum and jerking off?” Korra poked, probably hearing the clinking glass tapping on the table along her low voice.

“I don’t need to, I already had sex today” 

“Oh, I didn’t know you started to see Jargala outside the nightclub?” Kuvira frowned at the mention; Jargala? Was she talking about the long hair woman occasionally giving her lap dances? It was sad how she barely remembered her name but sultry touches muffled by stroboscopic LEDs and the deafening music of the private club’s room.

She sighed and stroked again her eyelids when as fast as the club’s intermittent lights changing, the simple memory of the little girl’s peridot eyes flashed before them, completely overpowering any other image and noise once again “I don’t, indeed. I fucked a stranger”

“When? Today you worked and had the appointment with your therap— WAIT are you fucking your therapist?!” Korra yelps rebounded onto the wall’s hallway when she turned the speaker phone on and moved pass the other rooms to hers after getting up from the soft couch.  
“She’s such a milf,” she grinned eventually getting in her own bedroom, aware that her friend couldn’t see her expression but still hinting it in her sultry tone “I guess i should thank you for suggesting her treatments.” 

—“Kuvira! Spirits, I can’t believe you!.”

“What can i say, I’m flawless.” She chuckled, discarding the phone on her bed to finally tug the pullover off her head, untidying fine raven locks. The relief though, was immediate as the choking stinging feeling gave way to the cool air starting to skim on her toned torso “By the way, I had sex in the elevator before getting there. I thought the girl i was with actually had an appointment too... at first” her voice gradually faded, before throwing the sweater in the laundry basket, she stopped caught by her reflection into the floor length mirror ahead. There was something on the back of her forearm, a reddish spot big like a coin. It didn’t hurt, neither burn or anything as she tried to get a closer look, discovering a meticulous entanglement of lines creating a drawing: the flying boar. 

_How did I get that?_

“What? Who’s she?” The girl’s tone from the phone flexed in ways she couldn’t really grasp below her own thoughts, totally absorbed by that familiar design now imprinted on her tanned skin. Instinctively, a pulse drove her to touch and follow the infamous emblem lines but the act was strained by the pullover she was still holding. Before she could toss it in the basket, something heavier fell from it landing in her palm with a faint melodious clanging. Something small, shining at the mild neon lights revealing the same figure, the origin of her imprint: a pendant.

“Kuvira?”   
Her friend’s voice recovered her attention, making her feel suddenly dazed. Absently, she caressed the medal with her thumb as she finally spoke her mind “Oh i... I don’t know. She never introduced herself but tomorrow i’ll go there again to get her number from the receptionist”

“You know that’s stalking?” she was probably still caught up in her thoughts but in this moment it was evident there was something in Korra’s voice that didn’t quiet remind her of their usual perky mocking, no matter if she tried to cover it with a laugh, making her scowl.“Calm down.” She eased gravely “You know i have my ways. I just want to call, i think i have her necklace”

“wait, a necklace?” 

“Yes... it has Beifong’s emblem carved,” she flipped it and mindlessly added with a whisper “a poppy on the front.”   
It was strange to find out she didn’t even feel the chain pressing on her skin; for how long did she have it? Maybe it slipped in her sleeve when the girl kissed her because there was nobody else she had physical contact with but her that day. Did that also mean that the stranger she was with was actually related to her therapist? Their features similarities were obvious on the eyes but that theory could’ve still been wrong. Yet, thinking about it, who else wore a family pendant if they weren’t a part of it, unless it was a gift?   
Kuvira tilted her head on a side and huffed, provoking her rebel fine strands to swing.   
Unnerving; to know there were so many thoughts in her mind all related to that bratty girl. It just drove her crazy until Korra abruptly broke their flood.

“Ah, I don’t think calling is a good idea, then. Just.. leave the necklace to the receptionist” she prompted vaguely, giving off a sense of skepticism and evasion; it was incredibly odd coming from Korra, the human equivalent of a golden retriever.  
That was a suggestion to take in consideration anyhow, the same kind she would’ve give if Korra was in that situation, an easy way to get over with. _Yeah.. the easiest._

For a while she looked at the figure reflected onto the lucid surface in front of her, staring back with empty eyes as she’s swallowing the bitterness down “Why,” she inquired “what’s going on? You are the one who says my manners are too harsh, that’s my way to be polite” her reflection frowned before the medal on her palm captured her full attention once again between Korra’s reply was gruffled almost in warning “Yeah yeah, just.. forget about it.”

“Whatever” Kuvira, with the same tone in dismissal, marked the end of that weird conversation.   
Sometimes it felt like talking with herself.

“I’ll see you outside”

When the call was closed she sat on the edge of the bed to crash her bare back on the cool soft covers. As her palms stroked on her face, the uncomfortable feeling of the chain scratching cheek subtly affirmed its presence still in her hand. The CEO focused on the medal shining under her gaze, making it run between her fingers, enjoying the delicate geography of lines with each brush on both sides, until she stopped, admiring the poppy.

_Was it really hers? Was she named after that flower?_

Since her best friend’s advice, it was like a boulder fell on her stomach, twisting and crashing guts while a simple question formed in the back of her head; what if she didn’t want to find the easiest way to give the stranger her necklace back? What if she even wanted to keep it? Not for its undoubtably expensiveness. It was probably kind of ancient too, the type of heirloom handed to generation after generation, becoming precious as the time chimes hoarded. It probably costed a fortune, not to mention the symbol belonged to the most respected and powerful family not only in the Earth Kingdom but the world. That again wasn’t the reason she would’ve preferred to keep it.

What if calling was the only possibility conceded to see that girl again? But the real question behind all that was: 

_Why do I even care?_

Because for once someone didn’t drop on their knees for her? She was used to that; everyone she has been with, either looked at her like a goddess descending from the Spirit World to grace them with her presence or a revered dictator to be frightened of. No matter if adored or dreaded, the reasons alluring someone towards her for sex were obvious: for her fame, her bank account, her power, her exceptional beauty. These all were valid options to not mention the stroke of serendipity sleeping with someone of her importance provided and for this, nobody ever snubbed her the way that stranger did. _Was she the prey instead of a predator for once?_

Kuvira’s eyes gleamed at the white golden sight; there was something about having that little jewel in her scarred hands that made the corners of her mouth stretch and turn up in a wide secret smile. Perhaps it was the realization she could actually still smell on it the girl’s soothing perfume, when the pendant laid on that little divot between nose and lips.   
There were no more doubt, the necklace belonged to the girl and she needed to give it back.. it was her chance to see her again.  
The aggravating sensation in her stomach slowly dissolved completely, making room for a proud feeling of extreme fortune.   
She closed her eyes and exhaled the sweet scent in.

Korra could wait for once.

.

The following morning the sun shone bright, high in the limpid blue sky, as if the roaring thunderstorm never wept all of its tears the previous evening.   
The temperature as well rose up, marking a substantial difference between those autumnal days and nights. In Zaofu — due to the central city air pollution or the humidity of the mountainous green land where its buildings spread like crystal desert flowers — the warmth was plastering and choking.  
Kuvira though wasn’t affected by it that much, obviously used to frisky weather, but this time she was wearing a light dress shirt under her long grey trench-coat.

When the sport Satomobile door closed behind her, the vision of the towering building with Beifong’s emblem embedded onto the Earth Nation symbol on the facade sparkling in the daylight, charged her with almost a nostalgic feeling towards the imprint longly faded on her skin.  
An enchanting fragrance gathered at the entrance, growing in intensity as the hall widely expanded and closed with the reception’s large metal desk, behind, a girl composedly sat. When her big brown eyes rose up to meet Kuvira’s in the middle of the peaceful hall, they squealed brighter and averted to ran on the tablet agenda before the fierce strut sound neared to the desk. 

“Good morning, Miss. Laghima. Here’s your badg- uhm...” the girl hesitated while passing the card ready under her small olive palm, with an evident frown forming below her brown short bang. She nervously bit her thin lip down checking the notepad again. “Excuse me a moment Miss, it seems like your appointment wasn’t scheduled for today..” she added in an apologetic tone.

“I know, I came for you.”

When the secretary found a relaxed expression, her breath shortened for a moment and blushed. The woman smiled, clearly perceiving each response of the receptionist’s small body incited by her presence with placid smugness. With the same confidence she continued “You can call me Kuvira, if you’d let me call you Tuyen” reading aloud her name on the tag hanging on the green shirt harmoniously hugging her delicate chest.  
The girl’s eyes widened innocently “Oh.. of course!” warm into her cold sly ones.

“Tuyen is a very beautiful name.” She husked, casually sinking hands down her trousers pockets, noticing a little white spot staining on the girl’s mouth corner. Her eyes narrowed inquiring beyond the metal barrier separating them when she shyly avoided her firm gaze, finding what caused that blemish on the glassed donut bitten and quickly hidden on the desk corner between napkin folds.   
She kept for herself a smile at that tender discovery, trying to not embarrass her furthermore. 

“I-i took it after my grandma..” the girl timidly revealed mindlessly playing with the badge in her hands to ease anxiety.

“It must be an honor for you then”

“It.. it is!” She bit down her sweet smile furiously widening again, realizing her wandering around duty “C-Can i do anything for you, Kuvira?”

The woman at the waited request grinned, enjoying the view of her cheeks reddening, livening up incredibly her brown warm eyes. Sometimes it was almost boring how easily she could get whatever she wanted. “Actually yes, if you’d like to. I have a certain urgency to talk with a girl who ran after me in the elevator yesterday, but her name and number are unknown.” she frowned. 

The receptionist looked pensive for a while as well, checking on the tablet to refresh her own memory and get the eventual information “Uh, Mrs.Beifong didn’t have other visits around that hour aside yours, Miss” 

That was oddly suspicious as the stranger disappearing behind the therapist’s door the previous afternoon, so quickly, that the possibility of her being a figment of imagination frighteningly nourished inside her mind. Although, questioning her reality seemed delirious at that point, when the image of her presence was still so vivid in her head, on her own body heating at the mere remembrance of the girl’s small one provoking such intense sensations.   
She was indeed stressed out... but what was the limit?   
The woman tried what she could to not give off her inner distress under her usual stoicism, while holding tight onto the stranger’s necklace inside her pocket. If she wasn’t real, if the jewel wasn’t hers, to whom did it belong to if it still smelled like her? 

“Are you sure? She was small, dark short hair, green eyes?” Kuvira grinned spontaneously “annoying”  
The accidental comment slipping from her mouth anyway was welcomed with a sincere laugh and fluster “Ohh right...” 

“Is there any way i can get her number?” she demanded hinting the sparkle of the stranger’s existence in the receptionist’s expression suddenly lighting up, relieving every thoughts crowding in her mind when she eventually replied “Yes, but...” her long delicate fingers curled on the desk edge to push the chair she was sitting on backwards “I don’t think i’m allowed to share that information..”

Kuvira’s brow arched and rose up while rounding the reception desk with a smooth, slow shift to slightly lean on it, getting closer “Well, if you want, nobody will know” she teased.  
Long strands swung and fell on the girl’s flustered face while halting, taken aback by the abrupt vicinity; in her wide open eyes Kuvira’s sharp ferns reflected, as she bent forward and lowered to focus on her parted thin lips.  
With a simple taunting gesture, she brushed clean the glaze off of her mouth’s corner, before she gave a bewitching smile, distancing and slowly reaching the girl’s ear “Even this can stay a secret” she warmly whispered drawing a deep sigh from her gracious throat in answer.

Kuvira grazed and fixed the receptionist’s long wavy hair behind her ear as she quickly wrote and handed her a little note with a number on it, accompanying the gesture with one of the most adoring gaze the woman ever witnessed in someone’s face.   
At that satisfying reaction, her side grin widened the way her ferns narrowed and charmingly blinked.

“Thank you so much, Tuyen”

  
The walk back to her car was rapid and filled by an unusual eagerness, swaying with ease to the walking crowd.

When she sat down on the leather seat, the world outside the thick darkened glass became muffled, as her hands slipped out from pockets to reveal their contents. In her palm, the stranger’s necklace pleasantly heaved with its honey fragrance persisting on the shining surface. She let it run between her fingers while checking the note the receptionist gave her. In hasten, the black inked numbers were stroked in simple quick lines.  
_«Forget about it.»_ Korra’s words rebounded in her brain only to be overpowered by the girl’s eyes again and again until something inside her shouted _I can’t._

Her heart rate grew intensely at each number spoken to the car but then it stopped when, after a few breaths, a familiar voice perkily sprinkled inside the Satomobile like morning dew on a dry ground,

...

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even behind the simplest things, intricate and unexpected patterns can be revealed, or perhaps not?


	3. Chapter three

.

.

“Hello?”

“Good morning,” a low husked voice immediately answered. The metallic call filter made her sound raspier although never lacking sensuality, like the smooth whispers breathed into her ear the day before. Her heart skipped a beat.

“i’m searching for a girl who got stuck in the elevator with me yesterday, i’m Kuvira.” Her eyes widened immediately on the pages she was trying to study, when the woman’s words confirmed her realization. Her breath shortened.

_How did she get my number?_

The girl’s wrist trembled on the white wooden table as her brain tried to come up with an answer. She absently looked around, gulping the sudden nervousness down and stupidly opted for “Good for you!”  
The woman on the receiver snorted, then waited few seconds, as if she enjoyed listening to the silence fell between that fell them, or maybe just finding the right words “Is that you?”  
The girl palmed her forehead below the messy bang and deeply exhaled, trying to be as quiet as possible in a way the receiver couldn’t hear, then snapped “..yes, bye.”

“Wait. I called to say i have something yours.” The woman promptly informed, a bit perturbed, provoking a sense of regret growing up in her limbs.   
_What could she ever have of mine? Is this a joke?  
_ Although, this kind of joking wasn’t exactly something she’d expected from the grumpy detached person she met at the elevator.  
This was harder than anticipated.“Spirits,” the girl hissed and grumbled fast as if a train ran behind her “no, I didn’t give you my heart. When i fell from heaven it didn’t hurt and my father isn’t a thief” she breathed out and the beep sound marked the call closed. With a hand she instinctively covered her face feeling the warm air heating skin while she tossed the phone with the other. 

_What the fuck did I just say?_

Two curios big brown eyes studied her from below the table shortly after peeking a look into that reality outside her own.   
  
_...I only did what is right to do. It’s for the best._

Slowly, her hands lowered to sink in the light beige fluffy fur in a caress, trying to relieve her sudden distress more than her dog’s need of cuddles, until few seconds later the phone buzzed again on the table in her dread.   
_Don’t take it, don’t take it, don’t take it.  
_ A moment before the vibration stopped however, she took a breath in and answered “What?”

“I literally have something yours, material, not stupid pick up lines. I’d like to give it back.” the woman’s tone became serious, slightly aggravated but not blunt, only making her even more uncomfortable by the way she instead previously snapped at her.   
“Ah... shit, that’s... awkward...” the girl mumbled mostly to herself then rose her voice, “Okay. I...” she hesitated “I’m sending my location. I’ll be busy in few hours though, so if you want to come over, now is your only chance” then over-hastily ended the call again without waiting for a reply.

She stood up and sprinted towards the bedroom trying to calm down her hammering heart, followed by her lazy wagging dog. While clothes fled around her room at the desperate research of an outfit that wasn’t her pajamas, she strongly hoped the woman would’ve been weirded out by her forced bluntness and actually decided to give up on their encounter. That was however only her wish, because facing Kuvira after that little incident would’ve brought her mind to a collapse. The girl stopped midair dressing her sweater for a moment, looking at her messy reflection on the wardrobe mirror and cursing herself for giving the woman her address instead of a random one. A wave of terrifying thoughts overwhelmed, realizing she couldn’t meet Kuvira again, but if the woman had the necklace she despaired to find, it was worth a rapid try.   
The possibility of calling and cancel their appointment although aroused her to the point of grabbing her phone meanwhile sitting on the clothes-covered bed finally dressed, but as soon as she was about to tap on the last call received, a smooth ringing advised her about the woman’s presence.

She palmed her face violently and sighed, discharging all the distress before getting up, settling things around the place at her pass through the entrance. As opening it ajar, a musky perfume immediately invested her senses, revealing the tall figure behind it smiling and breathing out “Hey” 

“Hi..” she grasped the door frame to open it as much as her small silhouette could barely pop out “that was fast.”  
“I was near” the woman nodded, causing a raven strand to swing on her perfect shaped brow contrasting the deep green of her catlike eyes staring. Instinctively the girl fixed her own short hair around the ear, glancing back in silence until its awkwardness was broken “So.. I thought you lived at the Beifong‘s penthouse”

The girl stiffened on the spot. Giving her address was so not a good move. She had to know it but she had a suspicion her mind couldn’t work properly around the woman. Maybe it was her intimidating poise, her noisy penetrating eyes inspecting like in search of something or perhaps just her infamous position daunting. She even guessed why she didn’t call someone to give her back the necklace, since her prestigious position, but then realized she probably preferred for whatever happened the day before to stay a thing between them.

The woman’s name was indeed certainly known around the whole earth kingdom and further for inheriting Metal Corp’s industry after Zaheer Laghima. Yet, the CEO standing in front of the girl’s door with hands in her casual trousers below a simple shirt and long coat had a faint smirk curving her lips. The girl humidified her own dissimulating distress,“Why would you even assume that?”

“Because the medal” she slid out from trousers’s pocket her fist in which her golden necklace string tangled “has the Beifong’s emblem so I suppose you are part of the family” the woman explained opening her palm, Beifong’s drawing carved red on her skin.  
“So you did your homework well, I see”  
Kuvira’s fierce expression lit by the window on the left profused a golden trustworthy warmth, impossible to not get lost into or even disregard before stepping closer, both halting at the brush of their skins while she collected the jewel.

“I just realized I don’t even know your name,” the woman caught her cold hand before it could slip away with the necklace, freezing the world around “can i offer you a drink?” in her eyes an intense light sparkled to which the girl averted, backed and slid from her hold with the jewel, signing the end of that electric contact and the start of time flowing again. She then let out a sigh to muffle a smile, looking away “Not really”

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira frowned following her gaze, tilting head to a side “I know you are busy. I just want to apologize with a cup of coffee” their eyes crashed again at the word, darting in silent dare, before the girl could disappear behind the door and slam it on her face.  
The wood on which her forehead pressed was cold and if she closed her eyes could feel her heart pulsing against the surface.   
_What just happened? Why is it so difficult? Just tell her no, just wait for her to leave._

She covered her mouth to muffle her sudden heavy breath but at the metallic inhale mixed with a smoky leathery cologne lingered on the necklace, her sight blanked. Across the wooden surface the woman sighed but no other sounds warned her moving. She couldn’t fight the smile curving her lips again and with haste she fetched her coat before opening the door “Alright, I don’t like coffee though.” she walked past the waiting woman, then turned to meet her quizzical stare with provocation written in her own “Hot chocolate will do”  
  
  


.

The warm sweet fragrance of fresh baked cakes invested her senses as the woman elegantly opened the ringing coffee shop’s door for her. She didn’t know if the businesswoman was being kind to her or just polite in general but her gesture was annoying and uselessly high flown; she knew how to open a stupid door by herself.   
Yet, the welcoming atmosphere in the bakery overwhelmed every aggravation, turning into joy at the perky chatters sparkling in front a good taste of desserts and Lo-fi jazz gentle notes wrapping the shop’s intimate rooms.   
It surely wasn’t Kuvira’s kind of places: she looked almost inappropriate in there; her rigid formality shouted expensive tastes smelling like fine bourbon for that cozy shop selling teas, but that bakery was the girl’s favorite to the point she moved to the apartment above. Walking down stairs till there with Kuvira then was brief and intense, folded in a silence loaded with unknown electricity but never uncomfortable. 

The shop’s wooden floor cricked under their steps as getting closer to exquisite delicacies displayed behind the counters crystal cover, smelling like fruit, frostings and chocolate. She noted the woman glancing at her from time to time on the glass reflection whenever a wave of abash hit when her own eyes gleamed and smile widened. No matter how many time she tilted around the cafeteria, there was always a new cake to try.

“That cheesecake looks bomb..” she mumbled softly glancing at strawberries adorning on top of a red and white dessert but when she turned, Kuvira’s eyes by then were fixed on a free table not too far from them, close to a wide window. When they sat on comfy chairs, a waitress took note to bring them a short black coffee and hot caramel respectively. Kuvira’s eyes brightened by the sun rays were a pure green, magnetic and destabilizing to the point of self consciousness but never overlapping a judging line. The woman, she observed, liked to analyze everything around her maybe as much as she did but with quiet attentiveness; nothing went unnoticed even when her lack of attention was dissimulated. She wondered from how Kuvira got her number, could there be a minimal chance this was unplanned? The girl knew deep down the answer, she was the first to start this thing anyway at the elevator, but if she didn’tchoose to sneak from the building main entrance yesterday, maybe now they wouldn’t have even met.   
She hoped at least that second encounter wasn’t completely on destiny’s hand after all.

“So what game are you playing?” The girl leaned closer, placing on the table a fist below her chin. The woman frowned while on her thin lips the small cup’s porcelain pressed “Game?” she sipped her black coffee the girl noticed she didn’t even bother to sweeten.   
Her brows fell at the sight, impressed, sipping her own sugary drink. Its mellow taste remained satisfyingly viscous on her tongue, warm down her throat as she swallowed, almost salty while the whipped cream on top kissed her upper lip. That moment of heating bliss and joy turned into a halt when Kuvira, instead of answering, smirked behind her coffee.  
 _Is she making fun of me?_

“Isn’t what you are doing?”   
To her surprise the woman’s fern narrowed on her lips “I don’t know what are you talking about. I’m a busy person, I don’t have time for games” then rose to her eyes again, this time hardening at their own sparkle. 

_Is she keeping to herself?_

The girl scowled, spontaneously leaning forward as if being closer could give her some sort of clarification to that far enigma sitting comfortably right on the opposite side. “Aside for sex, of course.” she observed “You are Metal Corp’s CEO, right?” the coffee porcelain clinked on the table at the mention as the girl sensually tilted her head on a palm “The one everyone talks about” whispered, her gaze grew intensive with some sort of complicity inside the businesswoman’s “I bet wherever you go there’s pussy for you, isn’t it?”

Her own fingers quivered around the big glass mug when Kuvira smirked and leaned closer in turn. On the girl’s lips her own heart pulsed, “seems like you enjoy assuming many things about me, i’d actually like to know something about you.” the warm scent of coffee in the woman’s low, smoky voice enriched it with increasing sultriness, hitting directly on her mouth now an inch apart from hers.   
“No, you don’t want to.” the girl said serious, almost in a dare, completely absorbed by the woman’s magnetic presence “Why are you wasting your time offering someone you already fucked a drink?” 

Kuvira’s silence followed without backing out from that challenge of stares since her attentive ones fell again on the girl’s mouth and from its corner, the woman’s thumb brushed towards the other in a careful slow glide across her stained upper lip. The girl could nothing but feel her own heart throbbing in her throat, quietly allowing that slow burning touch inch after inch taking her breath away and blazing a craving fire. Her thighs clenched together when the woman’s eyes locked into her peridots as cleaning whipped cream off of her own thumb with corrosive persuasion “Maybe I don’t want to fuck you.” she eventually replied “I wanted to give back your necklace and apologize for losing control yesterday.”

“I don’t believe you” the girl’s affirmation strongly contrasted her own eyes flickering on ferns seeking truth when the woman surprisingly assured “Then don’t”  
A comfortable silence fell between them, probably caused by a lack of interest in backing up or perhaps because what their ardor-filled glances tacitly exchanged overpowered any attempt to keep up a conversation. The world dwindled around their insignificant distance, both leaning closer on the table toward the other with a palm under their chins, engulfed in a light bubble where breathing correctly wasn’t allowed. The shop’s jazz soft notes slacken and faded under their heartbeats getting louder against ribs, till the point hearing what the woman’s mouth finally articulated became hard. “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
“I can ask the same exact thing” the girl uttered under her breath, then backed like recoiling from a dream in daylight and prompted “let’s go before it gets too late”  
“Where?”  
“You know where”   
“now..?” Kuvira’s eyes widened while the shorthaired beauty stood up, whispering “Immediately”

At the command they stormed up the stairs, after slamming a hundred of Yuans on the shop’s table between their quivering cups still filled and smoking. While trying to open her apartment’s door the woman’s hand grasped her shoulder till her back knocked against the wooden surface and their lips could finally melt together in a ferocious kiss. The girl’s small hands carded immediately through long raven hair to loosen up the businesswoman’s hairstyle, while the latter’s fell on her breasts and a knee slid between her thighs. Their lips danced in rapid heated glides, blending perfectly the coffee’s bitterness with caramel’s sweetness, parting enough to let their tongues meet and twirl with desperation until she could do nothing but pant in Kuvira’s throat when her big hands massaged her tiny mounds over the sweater and rubbed directly where her fire burned harder. Her hips and heart halted the same way at the contact, filled with excitement and cravings growing in strength at each pass of friction until grinding their bodies together. Soaked to the point of dripping; her condition was even worse than expected. Wetting Kuvira’s knee was almost awkward if not taking in consideration the CEO’s length pressed against her hip was already hard with desire.  
It was a surprise finding out that detail of her the day before, not that she cared how other people’s bodies were formed but she never met a woman with something like that between her thighs, but yet again, neither did the guys she laid with before. 

The girl wasn’t used to sleeping with strangers, or anyone in general if that even mattered but there was something different, an urge.. a blinding pull toward this woman. Something she hoped to never find in someone, not even in Kuvira. A sense of rage grew inside as she moaned when the woman growled and removed the knee stroking onto her crotch, knowing there’d be no force preventing them from groping even before getting into the apartment, aside their brains recoiling. But unfortunately, their sultry glances and scorching gestures blacked out their minds giving in at the dangerous longing built down at the shop, too solid and unremovable to be disregarded or ignored at that point. She felt already drunken by the harshness of her thin lips, lacking caution and moderation on a public location, but she wanted more: she needed to feel the woman’s naked body pressing against hers, heavy panting over her neck and a continuous lecherous thudding between her legs, stretching deeply until her core was reached and drenched with pleasure.   
“Touch me..” the girl mumbled between their feverish kiss but long calloused fingers sank on both her cheeks to block her from following the withdraw when their lips departed. The woman then looked straight into her peridots with want and resolution “tell me your name”

Her voice died in her throat, suddenly feeble before even coming out, taken aback under that breathtaking stare. Inside her mind a remote warning reminded that revealing her name would’ve meant something she currently forgot but surely linked to not giving up her common sense for impulses, whom clearly took over when in the woman’s eyes, her own reflected under a light she never witnessed. She lost herself completely when, exhaling quieter than a breeze less than an inch apart from her mouth, the woman’s eyes gleamed and winced “Opal”

“Opal,” Kuvira repeated with low voice like sharing a secret, brushing her name between their lips as sealing it in her memory and then sigh “i hate it”   
The girl scowled, curling fingers on the back of her head “Like yours is any better” and with the woman’s grip, they pulled their faces closer to reconnect with urge. A slight pain caught them both at the hurl of their teeth, fading rapidly at the consuming rhythm of their heated lips blending together. Kuvira’s lips were dry, hard and incredibly warm on hers, gliding with need and panting whenever air drained in their lungs, sneaking glances as if she could disappear the moment after. The girl’s knees gave in and her heart thundered against Kuvira’s chest when she wrapped her small frame and tangled legs around her back, causing the jean skirt to rise. 

Slowly, the warmth of the woman’s kisses traveled to her neck while rolling hips against her exposed underwear, making her jump and whimper at each intense stroke.   
Her hands dived below Kuvira’s coat to grasp her back in search for a hold when her dripping sex started to clench in pleasure at the woman’s lips sucking her skin. 

She sparkled with life and tingled abashed the second after, thinking she was about to have something so intimate with someone she barely knew, yet, she could do nothing against that bliss melting down all her convictions. She brushed her flushed cheek on Kuvira’s temple, breathing her in to distract herself from coming undone so soon but her hair argan scent only triggered a louder moan, rebounding into the empty floor. The sound shouted directly in her ear recoiled Kuvira, stopping from devouring her against the wooden surface and grinding her covered bulge over Opal’s pulsing centre, focused instead on opening the door to finally get inside the apartment. 

“Bedroom” the woman asked for directions as soon as the door shut behind them but Opal cupped her face to kiss her again thus running out of air if not breathed from the woman’s lips. With haste she started to unbutton Kuvira’s shirt revealing her plain torso below, hot against her face when she sank into her. Their sexes brushed involuntary and she squeezed her eyes “Here, i’m too close”

The parquet whistled when the businesswoman’s kneeled to land her down, fighting to undress the long coat straining every moment. Opal did the same, gazing at the tanned skin in front of her, toned breasts and carved muscles barely unveiled under white dress shirt until daunting ferns captured her attention.   
Kuvira cupped her face and bent down to seize their mouth together, their tastes now totally combined whilst settling between her thighs. She lifted the skirt up her waist and tugged the yellow sweater tucked into it, messily uncovering enough skin so her tiny breasts could dwindle in cold air, making Opal gasp and flush considerably as she laid on the cold wooden floor. 

Their eyes never broke contact aside when they closed to savor each kiss with their essences and it was strange. The strangest feeling she ever felt with somebody, reducing her insides into tingling air with a glance; hypnotic, mesmerizing, inducing her to crave for more and more.  
So her hands ran between their plastered bodies to find and unbutton the woman’s trousers constraining her length pressing out. She tasted low groans coming out Kuvira’s throat in warm waves when her small hand wrapped around her sex’s broad tip, before stroking it against her panties soaked fabric in an eloquent request. They both throbbed with want and sighed, breaking the kiss while humping in agonizing tease, increasing a pressure that made Opal quiver and almost cry out with need the CEO’s name. 

Kuvira bit her lips and in her narrowing eyes pride glinted, grasping her panties to snatch them until the girl’s sensitive skin twitched bare under her sight.   
She wasted no more time in teases —maybe too worked up as well— digging fingertips in her soft thighs as sliding the tip in the warm slick entrance folding it with stubborn resistance. Kuvira’s mouth opened above, grabbing with a hand her bruised neck while pushing in and pressing each swollen vessels now pulsing directly against her silk inner heat. Opal gasped and her brows knitted together “in... yes” her cheeks a deep crimson red.  
Her hands held on tight the bigger one as the woman rubbed a thumb up to her bottom lip, trembling as whispering “Kuvira..”

She hoped the desperation in her voice warned how close she was to reach her peak and for a moment, a scream of frustration was about to come out her throat when the woman withdrew before getting in slightly deeper. Then two digits pressed softy against her most sensitive bundle of nerves, slowly rubbing large circles and her eyes rolled back, her mouth opened wide from where her breath was pushed out with increasing pace. Kuvira’s kisses and avid suckle at the junction of her shoulder and neck made her pussy clench around her girth incredibly tighter and when she thrusted against her g-spot while running and closing faster each circle around her wet clit, the world became white. The more pressure she applied, the more frequently her chest swelled up and shrunk down.

“Fuck” Kuvira whimpered and something in her sandy voice breathed on her skin somehow clicked inside, but Opal was already close, too close to resist more a torture so sublime sending her mind to the Spiritsworld and back; so she grasped the woman’s working wrist while her nails clawed her back below the silk shirt, the argan scent dazed her senses as keeping her infinitely close to her shaking body until it stopped before convulsing violently as she reached her peak when Kuvira’s voice warmed once again her wet neck and bit down the second after, “like this, baby”

She moaned and clasped thighs against the woman’s hips which movements were strained to give her that incommensurable pleasure dripping down her length. Her breath rhythm followed the woman’s massages speed on her throbbing centre, setting a fire from her lower abdomen below. Then, something pulled her for a open-mouthed kiss, the extra warmth on her flushed cheeks from Kuvira’s squeezing hand brought her back to life along a nibble on her lip when she didn’t answer back the kiss, too lost in her delirious bliss.   
The rubs pace then slowed down, when the woman perceived by her decreasing pants how much in control she could be of her body with just two fingers on the right place, making her hips jump and arch with a glide; taking her breath away or give it back while holding her life in strong arms. She was completely hers in a fraction of a stolen minute.

Kuvira waited for her orgasm to cool down to earn a confirmation in her liquified peridots to start thrusting inside.   
“Better?” the woman asked lowly and she nodded softly with a faint smile braided by bliss curving her lips, finally kissing her back, folding arms around the woman’s neck.  
After that sign her wet lips spread wider to accommodate inch after inch inside, burning like hell at the stretch nobody ever managed to exert.  
The woman’s fingers little by little stopped working on her bundle of nerves completely, till her palms brushed up on her breasts and the rest of their lower bodies intertwined tightly. Kuvira’s toned chest pressed over hers began to rise and fall at the bewitching pressure of her heated wetness engulfing her adamant length thrusted in with increasing passion. She lost herself in the businesswoman’s pleasure-contracted features framed by dark locks swinging at each lunge, caressing her beauty mark exactly below green eyes, pure like untouched moss protected under long thick lashes. Their noses nudged continuously while her breath skimmed directly her plump lips when they weren’t kissing, opening agape in whimpered moans when her quivering core was reached and thumbs encircled softly her puffy nipples. 

She mentally thanked Kuvira for making her come before or she would’ve miss the opportunity to totally catch those touches. They were strangers who barely exchanged few words together, mostly teasing provocations if not vexed monosyllabic, yet their bodies together conversed fluently in a language their minds couldn’t comprehend, telling each other’s story with each moan, each grasp, each swing. It was like the world stopped for their quickie on the floor: such a fugacious moment filled with more than words could barely describe but her untamed inner flutter and violent heartbeat against Kuvira’s explained all perfectly.  
So she wondered how that was possible if they barely knew each other, she read in many books these kind of things happened with people we fall in love with but this couldn’t be love if they barely knew their names and argued every time their mouths opened. They were nothing but strangers, meeting by accident on a stupid elevator and now she didn’t know where all of this could’ve brought them but she rooted for never seeing the woman again, the same woman watching her with such longing to shatter her soul.

Kuvira increased the pace’s speed and strength, clearly turned on by Opal’s hips rolling to meet her pushes although her previous orgasm blur or perhaps just eager to come and go home.   
“Harder” the girl encouraged on her parted lips, until the warmth and soothing torture around her nipples ended when one of the woman’s rough hand clutched her hip and the other slammed on the crackling parquet in search of something helping her ramming harder inside her pulsing slit “Yes harder, Vira.”   
The silk of her raven long strands claimed instead her touch, to cradle and curl on rebel locks stroking her face whenever Kuvira’s broad tip hit her core’s front wall making her mewl breathlessly “Destroy me”

If she thought pleasure was dazing her before, her screams thundering into her apartment after saying those simple words were the only thing she perceived aside the woman hiding onto her neck and hammering between her legs; her body convulsed hard again while Kuvira’s growls scorched on her skin as their climax approached like a lighting bolt in a clear blue sky. Then everything faded. Her overstimulated mind ceased to work, melting every collapsing thought inside; an emptiness filled her clutching body still tightly wrapped into a breathless embrace and something hot spilled over her inner thigh; her heart bumped untamed in her sensitive chest but after a while every loud beat dulled softly into a quiet nothing.

.

A smooth sound reached her ears. It took a bit to decipher it but it seemed like a grave voice whispering something too intimate to be said out loud.  
Then a touch, like a caress on her forehead moved her tickling bang aside “..so beautiful”   
Every perception mellowed under a voice soothing like a melody. She didn’t exactly define herself as beautiful but probably the compliment wasn’t even referred to her. I _t’s just here, in my mind..  
_ She smiled anyway because that voice, no matter how smokey, was delightfully low and calming while, beneath her eyelids, something warm and red induced them to open before shutting the second after. When she tried again, her irises narrowed around a gentle light filtering through the window’s curtains.   
She was home, warm and snuggled under a blanket. The lavender laundry detergent on it was strong but a musky perfume sneaked along. She frowned and slowly followed that close scent and as her eyes opened ajar looking up, two ferns gathered in the golden light above. A while passed between them silently, in which she took the liberty to wander her sight on the woman sitting next to her; Kuvira’s shirt was buttoned up and her hairstyle perfectly in order. Opal didn’t know what was strange about that but as waking from her slumber state, the woman’s pleasure displayed on her red face framed by rebel hair brought back the memory of them fucking on the floor. 

_So was that... passing out?_

Her cheeks felt hot, embarrassed by herself while gazing at the woman muffling a smirk, “Vira..” she whispered and bit her own lip the second after and the moment her eyes averted, a box on the coffee table caught her full attention. She frowned and sat up “You bought me that cheesecake..!” the girl yelped, lifting brows over wide gleaming eyes while meeting the woman’s. She couldn’t contain her surprise even if she tried.  
“I saw you looking passionately at it so I guessed you wanted some” the woman explained behind, as she turned to watch through the bakery’s transparent box elegantly signed: three strawberries crowned on top of a cream cheese frosting layer, framed by a deep red crunch of the most mouthwatering red velvet cheesecake she ever saw.   
_Some..._ she chuckled _, Kuvira bought the entire cake without even flinching._

Then her brows fell, knitting together “Wait, you weren’t even watching..” she remembered with an inquisitive tone.  
The woman looked back at her with a teasing smirk, lying comfortably on her couch, crossed legs, elbow folded on the armrest, hands on her lap, chin up; she really had something powerful in her adamant presence that lured you to stare raptured, still, her voice was always calm and smooth like velvet “I’m trained to notice everything my attention requires to focus on” but yet, Opal’s laugh sparkled in the living room perkily breaking the moment’s mood “what are you, a beagle?”

“Worse, i’m a leader” the CEO chuckled.   
_Spirits_.. her breath shortened and heart squinted. She clutched her fists trying to find a distraction by opening the box on the coffee table, making the blanket fall on the floor in the process. The white chocolate and strawberries sweet smell flooded in the room. With a finger she dipped into the cheese frosting and while bringing it between her lips, Kuvira tugged up the blanket back on the couch. She chuckled when their eyes met at the same level, sliding out her finger, then sprinted to the kitchen bringing back spoons and plates.

“Is it hard?” Opal wondered after a bit, settling with crossed legs and a small plate on her palm beside the woman as if they reached a friendship kind of confidence, although she felt like sharing a slice of cake with an enemy.   
“Being a CEO?” Kuvira frowned, meanwhile denying the cake offered with a firm hand sign. Then, she nodded and the woman shifted to face her “Not anymore, it’s challenging”

“So you like challenges” she pointed out before shoving a spoonful in her mouth under her soft yet burning stare.  
“I live for them”   
“am i a challenge to you now?” her voice came out sultry by the dessert sweetness, snatching a laugh from Kuvira but making herself scowl “What.. answer me!”

However, the businesswoman stayed silent, laugh faded hauling behind a light sense of hilarity, tilting head on a side as if to calculate or analyze her from another point of view. “I guess my answer would aggravate you either way” she announced eventually, after keeping her on edge for few endless seconds.“Spirits..” a heavy, unsatisfied sigh was dragged out Opal’s lungs and a timid smile matched the woman’s smirk “So..” she indicated the plate tilting her spoon “Is this cake another apology?” 

Kuvira’s brow rose up “Does it work?”

She wet her lips, taking time to ponder that question. How could she taste something so sweet on her tongue if what she was going to say was unjustifiably bitter? Kuvira’s eyes on hers were warm and expectantly, inducing hers to avert, burdened by the awareness of what she couldn’t give.“Maybe you don’t need to apologize.” 

“What do you mean?” the woman’s features sharpened in a more serious tone when she placed the plate on the table with a soft clink. “Listen...” Opal said, shifting to sat on her own knees “we wouldn’t work anyway” 

She waited a bit before rising her peridots up, yet, what she found was just a quizzical stare “Why do you think i want something from you?”  
Opal frowned, _why would she even bother to be here then, after giving back my necklace? She is undoubtedly kind by reassuring that I woke up after passing out, but what was the point if she didn’t want something back? Kuvira should’ve been gone by now, yet she stayed._

So the girl thought on testing her, to earn the proof she needed to answer her doubts. The woman’s face hardened like stone the more she leaned closer, thick brows furrowed, eyes narrowed followed below by the beauty mark. Her breath was slow on her slight full lips now a strand away, and it was exactly there that her heart bumped so loud to feel it pulsing. It took a moment before Kuvira leaned closer to remove any unbearable distance but was taken aback when she withdrew faster instead.

“You are ridiculous” the girl mocked with a tease in her eyes, satisfaction curling lips. Still she blushed and tucked short hair behind her ear when Kuvira leaned closer once more until their foreheads touched. Instinctively she brushed her button nose tip on her straight one while the woman’s eyes inquired “No,” she whispered with a sly grin “you are ridiculous”   
On her nape, her strong hand cradled through messy hair sending a chill to run down her spine.  
“better, so it’ll scare you away.” Opal swallowed before replying breathless, still less than an inch away from her face contracting again.  
“Why you want to scare me?” the CEO asked lower than sound itself, darting ferns on hers in a slow dance without music, punctuated by their heartbeats and quick breaths “wait” her darkened eyes fell on something unspecified on her plump lips “you have a bit of... here”Kuvira’s barely audible voice died completely as their mouths collided like attracted to each other.  
To Opal’s surprise, there was no harshness between but a soft addictive game of lips crossing and sliding over the other, making her profoundly sigh. The woman’s kisses were black holes drawing her somewhere unknown, in another dimension where nothing mattered but silk warm pushes and pulls, extremely rapturous and dizzying. 

The businesswoman’s touch on her lower back dragged her closer tacitly luring to grind on her lap, confused on when she straddled her, cupping with both hands her well defined jaw. She got so lost in her perfume she didn’t even perceived her apartment door crackled open. 

“Ope, are you okay?? We had training at—” a tingle of chain falling on the parquet “—Kuvira..”

They withdrew immediately and turned to see the source of that loud sound. Her eyes widened on the girl standing behind the couch, keys on the floor.

“Korra?”

.


End file.
